


Junk Foodie

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Tony’s got it in for Kate.  And his Ho-Ho.<br/>Disclaimer:  If I had any say in this, Kate wouldn’t have died.  D:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junk Foodie

“You’re eating that?” Kate’s horror rang out in her voice. 

Tony stuffed another Ho-Ho in his mouth, asking around the chocolate and creamy center, “Whaff wong wiff it?” 

“Ew, Tony.” She screwed up her face in disgust. “Close your mouth. Chew. Swallow. Don’t show me what’s inside of it.”

Poking his chocolate-crusted tongue at her, Tony said, “Nyah.”

“God, you’re so gross.” 

Tony unwrapped another Ho-Ho. “Nuh-uh. You are.” 

Curling her lip, Kate said, “I can’t believe how you eat that crap without gaining weight.” 

“What, jealous of my girlish figure? I don’t blame you. You are putting on a few pounds around the hips.” Tony made an ‘o’ with his mouth as Kate’s face turned white, then red. “What, touched a nerve, did I?” He spun in his chair as she rounded her desk, stomping over toward his. “Ah-ah-ah, Kate! You know Gibbs has nixed hitting in the office!”

She slapped him on the head anyway. “You’re a jerk, Tony!” 

“Kate, what did I tell you about hitting DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, appearing out of nowhere in that spooky way he had. Tony wished he could figure out how he did that. If he could patent it, it’d be worth, well, at least thousands. 

“That I should wait ‘til you’re present?” Kate asked sweetly, though her eyes were tight. 

“Yeah. Go ahead and slap him again,” Gibbs said, “I’m watching.” 

“Hey!” Tony shrieked, trying to block the blow with his forearms. “Boss! That’s not fair! Boss!” In hindsight, he should’ve expected it, he knew. Gibbs practically encouraged Kate in her attacks. “Daddy’s favorite,” he hissed under his breath when Kate grinned at him. 

“Jealous?” 

He sneered. “Not on your life. Besides, Abby’s still higher up on the ladder than you.” 

“And you won’t get up on that rung, ever,” Kate reminded him. 

Tony twitched, knowing she was right, knowing he couldn’t do anything about it. Except eat another Ho-Ho.


End file.
